Who are you?
by DarkChang
Summary: A masquerade ball in hogwarts magical style. Two very attractive ladies rocked the night! Who are they? read to find out!


Setting: A masquerade Ball in Hogwarts. Everyone has magical masks and cool dress robes.

A more lively song is suddenly being replaced to the classical music. The orchestra disappeared and two very sexy women suddenly appeared in the middle of the dance floor. A mini stage was formed around the two very hot ladies. Their masks is hiding their true identity. Both tall and slender, they dance to the addictive beat.

(Magical masquerade masks don't just hide your face but changes a bit of your hair color to match the color of the mask, and changes a bit of the dress's colors too.)

The first lady has a black mask with red and black feathers. Her dress is black with little red and white here and there. Her hair is up in a complicated ponytail and her hair color is Auburn red and jet black, so they don't really know if her hair is really black or red or other color for the matter.

The second lady is a brunette with white highlights or that's we think. Her dress is a bright yellow strapless dress (Kinda like what Rihanna was wearing in her Music video SOS.) Her mask is light blue with white feathers on the side.

They caught the attentions of almost everybody's attention, especially the guys.

_Not a word from you lips_

_You just took for granted_

_That I wanna skinny dip_

_That's your game_

_But I'm not a piece of meat_

_Still you like my brain…_

_Night is young, so are we_

_Let's get to know each other better_

_Take my hand let's hit the dance floor_

_Shake your bodies to the music_

_So common baby won't you show some class_

_Why you want to move fast?_

_We don't have to take our clothes off_

_Just to have a good time.. _

_We could dance and party all night_

_Nananah na na na na..._

* * *

This masquerade ball is so cool! I don't know anyone and nobody knows who I am. A tall gothic man thought. His attire is pure black, black polo shirt, black pants that fit perfectly to his waist and shows off his great butt, black vest with a pocket with a black possibly handkerchief, he didn't wear a robe over his attire. The peculiar thing about his attire is a white somewhat like a string tied to his right arm. It showed off his slightly muscular arm. His mask is a pure white mask very simple but cunning. It is a killer gothic look! His hair color is jet black and it covers the right part of his face, like a curtain.

"Oi! Bartender. A green martini." Said a tall man. He is dressed very simple yet an aura of sophistication is felt. Nobody knows who he is neither does he know anyone. His mask is an iron mask and he's hair is tied up in a neat ponytail. His hair color seems to blend with his mask's it was pure white with black and gray highlights. His dress robes emerald green tuxedo type but instead of a long sleeved robe it is a vest, he wore a simple white long sleeved polo but with light silver pinstripes.

Nobody knows who is who. Most importantly what house the others are from?

Both men was sitting on the bar drinking by themselves until they both heard the sudden changed of music and the sudden appearance to two super hot ladies.

"My night just got better." Said Mr. Iron mask.

"Yeah! Me too mate." Mr. White mask replied.

"Let's approach them mate?" "Why not."

The two hunky guys walked over to the two sexy ladies who just entertained the whole student body.

"Would you two very attractive women mind dancing with us?" asked the Mr.iron mask with a hand offered to the lady with the light blue mask, she gracefully accepted. While the other lady accepted the offer of Mr. White mask who kissed the hand of the young lady gently.

Two pairs danced to the beat of Mas que nada. They were the main attraction of the ball, as both pairs danced a slightly ballroom and slightly modern dancing way. They dance a very sexy dance hungry for each other's touch and you can see the passion in their eyes.

* * *

Author notes: my first time writing. Please review. 


End file.
